Losing One's Heart to the Unexpected
by pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901
Summary: He was a senior; she was the youngest freshman. Something unimaginable drew him to her even though they were from different lives. Will he be able to get past the age barrier between them? Or will college get in the way? All human. Edward/OC. R&R.
1. Preface

**Full Summary: He was a senior and she was the youngest freshman. Something drew him to her, like a string was attached to his heart that took him to wherever she may be. Will he be able to break the age barrier between them or will he be whisked away to college before he gets the chance? All human. Edward/OC. **

**Preface**

**EPOV**

A tiny cough penetrates the silence in my car and I look over to check if she's all right. Her forehead is pressed up against the cold, car window and her chin rest gently in the palm of one her tiny hands. Brown tendrils of hair cascades down her back, creating tiny little ringlets of chocolate. It looks as if she is just watching the evergreen trees race by, but from the steady sound of her ragged breathing, I know she is asleep. Her small lips are just barely parted, every once in a while forming silent words or groans in her sleep.

Everything about her seems too small; too fragile. She is a porcelain doll and with each little cough or sneeze it makes her seem more breakable. Her tiny hands, arms, feet, even her small ears give the impression that she could crumble into pieces with a single touch of my finger. She is a child to me, but she draws me in; she is the puppeteer and I am the puppet, even if she didn't know it yet.

**A/N**

**Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know what you think in a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Holy Flippin' God

"**It's your freshmen year,**

**And you're gonna be here,**

**For the next four years,**

**In this town,**

**Hoping one of those,**

**Senior boys, will wink at you and say,**

'**You know I haven't seen you around,**

**Before'"**

**-Fifteen, Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 1. Holy. Flippin'. God.**

**JPOV ~ September 1st**

There are those who get hyped up about their first day of school. Then there are the others who dread the day because they know for sure they're going to fail all their classes or they're going to get picked on. You can't be sitting on the fence. Either you're scared out of your wits, or you're running up the steps with a smile on your face.

I was one of the latter. Well, I haven't been for my entire life, of course. When I was younger, I would dream about going to high school and all the fun I would have there. But now, when you think about it, high school is pretty much just a place for you to stress out even more than you did in middle school. You get loads more homework then you'd ever dream of (though I'm not sure why you'd dream about homework) and you'll probably have to drop out a few of your electives, for AP classes just to make your parents happy.

While I know all of the things mentioned above would be wonderful reasons to freak out and run away as fast as I possibly could from the front doors, I happen to be worried about one thing in particular; getting lost. It's kind of a silly thing to be scared of, but that's what freaks me out the most about high school. Everyone tells you that you'll be just fine and that they never ended up lost on their first day; you still end up having dreams about wandering through endless halls, never able to escape the maze.

So there I stood, outside the front doors, one hand clutching the strap to my shoulder bag, the other holding on tightly to my schedule. I took a deep breath, opening and closing my eyes before reaching out and opening the door. The first thing you would notice when walking through the front doors is all of the very tall people walking around you.

I started to feel slightly self-conscious so I ducked my head and scrambled out of the doorway. I glanced down at my schedule and checked the room number for my first class, _312_. Deciding that it would probably be a good idea to get a head start on finding my class (just incase I did happen to get lost), I headed out into the hallways, not necessarily knowing where I was going.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering through the maze of halls, I glanced up at the numbers of the classrooms next to me. 510. _Crap_. I was pretty much on the whole other end of the school from where I really needed to go. After some swearing in my head, I headed off in the direction that I hoped was in path towards class.

The bell signaling for students to start towards class sounded overhead and soon the rush of people surrounded me. I struggled past the crowd of people and finally managed to make my way into a semi empty hallway. A few students were littered through the hall, either leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor with a book in their hands.

I took a look at the numbers of this hallway and noticed that they had started to go up, a sign that I was heading the wrong direction. Cursing to myself quietly, I took out the map that my sister had promised me I wouldn't have to use. " ' Oh no, of course you won't get lost, Jane. I didn't get lost.' Blah, blah, blah. Stupid sister." I mumbled to myself, scanning over the crumbled piece of paper. Emma had assured me again and again that, since she didn't get lost, I was sure to find my way. And now look at me, stranded somewhere in the 500 unit.

_Ah hah!_ I had finally found where I was supposed to be… but how to get there… I groaned to myself and ran a hand through my messy, curly hair. I've never really had the best sense of direction, one of the reasons why I was so worried about getting lost in the first place. Stupid fricken maze-like hallways.

Suddenly a large shadow crossed over me and I looked up slowly then immediately stumbles backwards a little. My heart, which was already beating fast from my little adventure, was now beating as fast as a cheetah could run and I was sure the man standing in front of me could hear it. But calming your heart isn't the easiest thing to do when an extremely tall, God-like, senior is standing about a foot away and is giving you the most breathtaking crooked-smile you'd ever seen.

I think he was slightly amused by my reaction because he let out a soft chuckle; the sound like a thousand bells all combined into a single sound, which filled my existence. Okay, yes, that was incredibly cheesy, but I can bet you that you'd have the exact same reaction.

His hair shone a brilliant bronze color under the fluorescent lights and his eyes bright green. _Damn, I've always been a sucker for green eyes_. I let my eyes travel around his body, noticing that he was well built, but not overly muscular. I took another timid step back from the God in front of me, my eyes lingering on his lips before going back to his capturing eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" He joked, flashing me the same half-smile he had given me when he first stepped in front of me and snapping me out of my trance.

"U-um! N-no! I mean, not that you're not beautiful or anything, but…" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I blubbered on. The bronze-haired man's smile grew wider, as if he was fighting a laugh. "No, I didn't mean that…" I averted my eyes down to my hands, fiddling with the map in my hands. "I'm sorry."

I could feel his gaze on me, and to my utter embarrassment, he started laughing. While the sound was music to my ears, it just turned my face a darker shade of red. Keeping my eyes on the paper, I hadn't noticed that he had bent down to place his face right in front of me.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. Besides, I should be the one to apologize." I opened my mouth to tell him it wasn't his fault, but before I could even get the first word out he continued, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just coming over here to help you 'cause you seemed like you were lost." He motioned to the map in my hands.

Before I could answer, I took a step back, his intoxicating scent filling all my senses and making it hard to concentrate on making coherent sentences. "Um, yeah… I'm trying to get here…" I pointed to the classroom and, judging from the look on his face, he was about to laugh.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen someone so lost." I had an urge to stick my tongue out at him childishly, but I fought it back. He continued, " Well, if you want to get there before the tardy bell rings, I would suggest going down this hall then taking a left and going through the library, it's a shortcut that I usually take," He glanced up at me then back down at the map, tracing his finger across the fastest route to my class.

"You got it?" He said, standing upright and looking down on me with a smile.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" I returned the smile, my mood suddenly brighter. Laughing a little to myself, I continued, "If you hadn't helped me I probably would've been wandering the halls the entire day…" I fought back the urge to hug him. "Thank you, again!" I paused, "Wait… what time is it?"

He glanced at the silver watch on his wrist, "7:30."

"And when does the tardy bell ring?"

"Um… 7:35."

"Shit! I gotta go!" I stuffed the map in my pocket for later reference and started to dash off down the hall. From behind me his voice rung out,

"Wait! What's your name?" He asked, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to face him, smiling a little.

"Jane. And yours?"

"Edward." He gave me a quick smile before waving me off with his hand. "You don't want you to be late for your first class now do you?" I laughed and waved goodbye to him.

"Bye Edward." And with that goodbye I raced off to my class, not knowing if I would ever see him again.

**A/N**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Edward and all other **_**Twilight**_** characters belong to Stephenie Meyers :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Art Class

**Chapter 2. Art Class**

**JPOV ~ September 3rd**

It's been 2 seconds since I slid into the passenger seat of my sister's car. 2 minutes since I lost one of my white flats and had to search for it (I eventually found it under my backpack). 2 hours since I was happily asleep, dreaming about Xavier Samuel and Kellan Lutz.

2 days since I first met Edward Cullen.

I've only caught glimpses of him since the first day of school. And every time he would be with his friends, laughing or joking around with each other. I could never gather enough courage to go over there and properly thank him. I mean, who was I to interrupt them? And besides, he probably doesn't even remember me... Why would he?

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

It wasn't helping. At all.

I sighed to myself, watching the trees blur past the widow and listening to my sister as she fretted about being late to school, "... hadn't lost your shoe, we'd be on time and wouldn't be missing _every stinking light_!" she continued, slamming her hands against the steering wheel as we did, indeed, miss another stop light.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, newly cut short for the new school year. I turned back to the window as the light turned green and she hit the accelerator. "It'll be _fine_, all I did was lose a shoe..." I trailed off, glancing down at the rim of the window. I heard Emma sigh next to me. She was probably mad at me. She had a right to, and I understand that, but if she actually starts _yelling_ at me about a _shoe_, then I'll get pissed.

"Whatever, it's fine... Just try not to do it again," she said, turning to me and giving me a knowing smile. I shrugged, not wanting to say anything, but she understood what I meant.

I hit the power button on the radio and soon the entire car was filled with the sound of Vampire Weekend. I continued to stare out the window as we drove to school and lip-sung along with the words in the song playing.

Once we got to school, I hopped out of the car so that Emma could find a parking spot and so hat at least _one_ of us wouldn't be late to class. I ran up the steps to the door right as the second bell rang, signaling to everyone that they should be in class by now. I muttered a curse under my breath and pulled open the front doors and walked into the school. With a sigh, I headed down to the office to sign in as tardy.

After I had officially signed in at the office, I started to head off to class, not really paying attention to where I was walking. It was almost peaceful; walking down the empty hallways; no one to push you in to the lockers because you're a freshman, no cliques laughing at the latest drama, and no getting pushed around because the halls are so crowd-

Then, all of a sudden, I slammed into someone and was sent backwards, landing on my butt with a small "Oof..." I looked yp at send the person a glare but was taken aback when I realized who it was,

"Edward?

"Jane?"

We both asked at the same time. A blush slowly crept up my cheeks, "You remembered," I said, astonished. He gave me a questioning look,

"What... Why wouldn't I...?" Edward asked, extending a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up off the floor. I quickly let go of his hand and glanced at mine, _were those sparks me imagination...?_ It was like an electric current had passed through my veins as I held onto his hand. I looked up and the look on Edward's face told me it wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"Um... Thanks..." I paused for a second, biting my lip lightly, "For both today and Wednesday..." I shot a glance up at Edward and gasped quietly, _oh god..._

He was giving me a crooked smile, one side of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly higher then the other. It was literally the single most dazzling thing I had ever seen. I could feel the heat rise to my face again and I knew that my face _must_ be bright red by not. I averted my gaze away from his face, not waning to get caught staring... again.

I heard Edward chuckle, the sound dark and low, "No problem. It was my pleasure," he gave me a smile when I eventually brought my gaze back up to his.

"I, um, have to go to class now..." I stuttered, my voice sounding uncertain even to my own ears, "Speaking of class... Why aren't you in class?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why he was just wondering through the halls.

He chuckled, "Oh, I have a free period..." He said, brushing it off casually. Edward took a step toward me and leaned down to my ear, filling my senses with his hypnotizing scent, "But you need to get back to class, wouldn't want to be late... again," He lingered for a moment, his breath on my ear sending shivers down my spine, then he was gone. I looked up, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion and my cheeks slightly pink, trying to find where he went. I turned around and instantly took a step back, my blush darkening; He was standing _right_ behind me. He smirked at me, "Well, it was nice to see you again... Jane," Edward said, his lips curling around my name, making it sounds like the most beautiful thing in the world. He danced away from me with another crooked smile and headed down the hall.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I then realized that what he said had been been true, I _did_ need to get to class. I adjusted my backpack and took off in the direction of my class, still slightly stunned by what had just gone down.

~ `. ~

_Art... Oh god I love this class_, I thought to myself as I took my sketchbook out of my bag. Art was my 3rd period class this year and had easily become my favorite class in the three days I've been here at Shorecrest. I grabbed my colored pencils and flipped to an empty page, ready to start on the new assignment on the board; landscapes.

Landscapes have always been my weak spot. I always spend way too much time on the tiny little details and not getting it done, so it always takes me _forever_ to finish. Though the outcome can sometimes be really cool, I can never seem to make school deadlines.

I walked over to the pencil sharpener and started sharpening my colored pencils. It was a slow moving process, though it seemed like no one else had absentmindedly forgotten to sharpen their pencils before class except for me, _oh joy_...

Once I finally finished, I walked back to my seat and plopped down into it with a sigh. I stared at the blank page, not knowing what place to draw. I summoned the teacher and asked if she had any suggestions.

"Well," she started, "just pick somewhere random... or maybe draw your favorite place..." she gave me a smile, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Did that help?" I nodded, knowing the exact place I was going to draw. "Glad I could help," she said, flashing me another smile before moving onto one of the girls sitting near me who had her hand up.

"Does a mall count as a landscape?" the girl asked, bouncing in her seat, her short, black hair bouncing right along with her.

"Um.. no? Sorry..." The teacher said uncertainly, giving the pixie-like girl a questioning look. the girl's excited look instantly vanished and was replaces with the most adorable lost-puppy look I've ever seen.

"Puh-leeease? It's my favorite place in the whole world and I could totally make it look awesome!" she exclaimed, begging the teacher with her eyes as well.

The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I know I'll regret this, like always, but fine, Alice. Do whatever you want." She shook her head at herself and walked away.

"Geez, you'd think that after 3 years of having you in her class she would know not to give in so easily." The blonde next to 'Alice' said, laughing a little as she brushed one of her perfect curls away from her face and behind her shoulder.

Alice laughed along with her, bumping her shoulder with her own, "Yeah, and Mr. Andy should stop looking at your _ass_ every time you work on that car in auto-shop, Little Miss Rosalie," she giggles as 'Rosalie's' face turned bright red.

"He does not!"

"Does too, and you know it."

Soon they were both in hysterics, laughing with (and at) each other until the teacher shushed them.

I watched them with a hint of jealousy; all my artistic friends had art in a different period/semester. Watching Alice and Rosalie made me miss the simplicities of middle school and elementary school.

I quickly averted my eyes, however, not wanting them to catch me staring. I glanced down at the empty page again, knowing that I would only be able to draw my landscape without actually being there, so there was no use trying to draw it now. So, instead, I started to doodle one of my manga-style people.

When I was about 3/4 way done with my girl, I noticed that there was someone sitting in front of me, staring at my paper intently. I blushed and looked up, realizing that it was Alice, "U-uh, hi...?" I asked, putting down my pencil to flex my hand.

She glanced away from my paper and up to me as I spoke. "Is this supposed to be me?" she asked, motioning to the drawing.

My first reaction was to shake my head, but is you actually looked at it, it _did_ look a little like Alice. My cheeks flamed again, "I guess... but it's not very good... It doesn't really look like you all that much..." I babbled, pulling the sketchbook towards me. But Alice grabbed it before I could do so, holding it up to her face.

"Are you kidding me? This is so cool! Dude, you are _such_ a good artist!" She exclaimed, looking at me, "I mean, your details are so amazing..." Alice paused, studying my drawing, "You've even got my necklace!" She grinned, fingering the choker that hung around her neck. She flashed me a smile and handing my sketchbook back, "That's really good..." Alice gave me a questioning look, silently asking for my name.

"Jane," I supplied.

She grinned, "I'm Alice and that," she pointed to Rosalie, "is Rosalie/ It's nice to meet you, Jane." I smiled at her, not about to tell her that I already knew their names.

"To you as well," I said with a smile.

"So you're a, what? With drawing skills like this you've got to be at least a Sophomore, right?" She asked, studying me for a moment.

My cheeks flamed for what felt like the billionth time today as I brought my gaze down to the table, squirming a little in the hard stool I sat on, "Um... no, actually... I'm a freshman..." I trailed off, not wanting to chance sneaking a glance at Alice to see her reaction, _surely she couldn't be _that_ surprised that I was a Freshman. I mean, my art wasn't good enough to be Sophomore quality!_ I thought to myself, biting my lip in nervous habit.

"Huh..." Alice studied my art for a moment then held it up in the air. I was about to protest, but before I could, she said, "Hey! Rose! Look at this and tell me what grade the artist should be in," grabbing the attention of the nail-studying Rosalie. She looked at the picture then at me, probably knowing that I was the 'artist' Alice had been referring to.

Rosalie's gaze went down to Alice then back up to the drawing, "Is that supposed to be you?" She asked, a small hint of surprise in her voice. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Maybe she was surprised because it was supposed to be Alice, yet it looked nothing like her. _Oh god, I knew it was horrible!_ I fretted, nearly breaking the skin on my lip, I was biting so hard.

Alice grinned at Rosalie and nodded, obviously thinking that her friend's tone of voice was a good thing, "Yup!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it ah-mazing?" she sung.

Rosalie nodded along with Alice, "Yes, it is, but I would be able to get a better look at it if you would _stop bouncing around so much_." she said, glaring lightly at Alice as she danced around in her seat in front of me. Alice immediately stopped her bouncing, but I saw that her leg was still bouncing up and down, "Thank you," Rosalie said pointedly, returning her gaze to my sketchbook.

"I guess, based on artistic talent, I'd say Sophomore," I eternally groaned, _they had to be joking, right? _She continued, "But, based on looking at _her_," she said, looking me over as Alice had done, "I'd have to say Freshman," her voice sounded slightly distasteful as she spoke the last part.

Alice rolled her eyes, pursing her lips at her friend then turning back to me, "Just ignore that last part, Rose doesn't really... like Freshmen..." I shrugged, not really minding. Not very many upperclassmen _did_ like Freshmen.

"So, what grade are you guys in?" I asked, grabbing for my sketchbook out of her hands, but she held it out of my reach.

"We're Juniors,"she said casually, starting to look through my sketchbook.

"Cool..." I mumbled, watching her turn the pages and study my art, "Um, I'd appreciate it if you would, um, stop..." I said, my command sounding more like a question. Alice didn't show any signs of hearing my request, she just kept flipping the pages until she suddenly stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly, staring at what I assumed was another drawing.

"Whoa," she started, still staring at the paper.

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly panicky as I worried that maybe she had finally realized that I wasn't the wonderful artist she thought I was.

Alice didn't say anything for a couple seconds and when she finally spoke, it wasn't much, "Holy hit." She tore her gaze away from the sketchbook, "Did you _draw_ this?" she asked, shoving the book in my face to show me what she had been looking at.

It was one of my real-life drawings, a very uncommon find since I didn't do it that often. This particular one was of a scene of one of my favorite movies, Eclipse. It was one of my newest ones, and so far the best one I've done **(AN: Also seen as my profile picture here on FanFic. And yes, I **_**did**_** draw that :) )**. And, though I do admit that it's my best, I still don't think it's good enough.

Apparently Alice thought differently, because she had become insanely giddy once she spotted my messy signature at the bottom of the page, telling her that I did, indeed, draw it. Her face lit up as if it were Christmas morning as she looked at me. I could feel my cheeks burn under her gaze, slightly embarrassed from her reaction.

"You _do_ know that this is the single most amazing drawing I've ever seen, right? 'Cause it is," Alice started, grinning at me, "I mean, it looks exactly like the characters-"

I cut in before she could continue, "But that's not true. See, their eyes are the wrong shape and their hair isn't exactly as it was in the picture. And-" Alice butt in, her eyes full of rage. I winced, hoping that she wasn't about to hit me.

"Just shut up. It looked absolutely ah-mazing and don't you _dare_ tell me different, Little Miss. Humble," She said, frowning at me. I did as she said, feeing that if I _were_ to challenge her, she might strangle me.

Alice stood up and seemed to be walking away from me and back to her seat but _with_ my sketchbook tucked under her arm. I was about to ask for it back when I realized that she was tugging a chair over to my table. She set her chair next to mime, placing my sketchbook in front of me and her own in front of herself, along with a box of colored pencils (the insanely expensive kind), a box of crayons, and a clear, plastic container full of Copic Markers and a few stray mechanical pencils. I first wanted to know how she had gotten her hands on such expensive supplies, but never actually got o it before she started talking.

"You know what? I like you, I think I'll sit here for the rest of the semester," She grinned at me and I knew that I would leave today with a new friend.

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I feel really bad about it .**

**I wrote this for you guys while on a drive to Montana (it was 8 hours) in my sisters notebook and vowed that I would get it up as soon as I could. It's kind of badly written (I was writing in a car! n) and it's kind of a filler chapter, but whatever.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to write the next one as we (my fam.) drive down and back from San Francisco (13 1/2 hours, I think I'll have enough time ;) ).**

**Review please, I'll give you a California Boy (Or Girl)! XD**


	4. Chapter 3 Volleyball Stalkers

**Chapter 3 – Volleyball Stalkers**

**EPOV ~ September 3rd**

I ran into her again today. Well, _she_ ran into _me_, but it's all the same, right? The frantic look in her eyes from the first time I met her was replaced with a look of surprise. It had taken all of my self-control not to laugh at her amazement that I had remembered her name. It's only been 2 days since she had told me it… and she hadn't left my thoughts since.

I quickly dismissed the thought, shaking my head and turning my attention to the clock above the door. 2:22. 3 minutes until I was out of here. Leaning down to retrieve my bag, I started to slowly and quietly pack up my stuff, setting off a chain reaction and soon the people around me started to pack up as well.

The teacher heaved a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to get our attention back; it was too close to the end of the day for that. He moved to his desk to tackle the large pile of summer homework that waited there.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The shrill sound of the bell signaled the end of the school day. People rushed around me as they sped towards the door and into the crowed halls. I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder and trudged out along with the rest of the class. The halls were full, like always, but being a senior has its advantages. Freshmen shy away from you and sophomores just ignore you, leaving a pretty much empty path to walk through.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder and, without even looking, I knew who it was. "Emmett," I warned, glancing over my shoulder to look at my brother. He released me from his grip an held his hands above his head in mock surrender,

"Hello there dear brother of mine," Emmett said, lowering his arms, one resting around his girlfriend, Rosalie. "How are you this fine afternoon?" I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling to myself as we walked out the front doors, not answering. "That's nice to know…" Emmett pouted, his tone sarcastic.

"I'm perfectly _fine_…" I trailed off, noticing the very familiar curly, chocolate brown hair as it brushed past the three of us. She waved goodbye to her friends and headed off in the direction of the back o the school, _what is she doing?_

"Come on, man," Emmett said from next to me as he moved towards the parking lot where his Jeep and my Volvo waited for us.

I glanced away from Jane and towards my brother, "Uh, go ahead, I'll catch up to you guys later." I started after her, not waiting for a response from Emmett.

Jane was opening the door to the gym when I rounded the corner of the school and she was glancing around, as if she was looking for something or making sure that there was no one around. _Was she meeting someone here?_ I wondered to myself, stuffing my hands into my sweatshirt pockets as I walked, not sure why I even cared.

When I finally reached the doors to the 'lobby' of the gym, I glanced inside and saw that Jane was looking in the doors to the gym, though she hadn't actually gone inside yet. I opened the door and walked over to her, "What cha doing?"

She immediately spun around, stumbling a little from the fast movement, "Wha- Um, n-nothing…" she nervously ran her hands over her clothes, straightening them out. I raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the door and peering inside. There was a group of girls crowed around a teacher, probably a coach. They all had on spandex shorts and t-shirts, a few of them carrying volleyball's under their arms. The group dispersed after a while and split into smaller groups of 3 or 4 and each group started to pass the volleyball around.

I turned back to Jane, who was staring inside the door with a sad look on her face. She soon turned to me when she realized that I had stopped looking at, what I assumed was the volleyball team. "So why are you watching them…? Did you want to play or something?"

Jane bit her lip lightly and blushed, "U-um… no… Well, sort of. I played in 7th and 8th grade, but I decided against it because I felt like I wasn't really doing volleyball for fun anymore," she looked back inside of the gym then continued, "It was more because my parents wanted me to do some kind of exercise type thing and I liked volleyball so I was like 'Yeah, sure, whatever. Lets do this,' but I guess I realized that shouldn't be the reason I was playing… for others… You know?" She concluded, turning to me. I looked at her expression, trying to decipher all the different emotions that displayed and hidden there, but she looked away before I could.

"So you're just here to watch, then?" I asked, running a hand through my already messy hair. Jane bit her lip, nodded then sighed, running a hand through her own hair. She resumed looking into the gym, chewing on her plump bottom lip. We stayed like that for a while, her watching the team, me watching her, until she let out a soft, exasperated sigh.

"Whatever…" she mumbled then headed towards the doors, stuffing her hands inside of her gray Stanford University sweatshirt. She paused at the door open then turned back to me, "You coming? Or are you going to continue to stare at all those girls in spandex?" Jane raised an eyebrow at me, a small smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the door, holding it open for her. Her cheeks flushed red and she slipped through it, brushing against my chest and sending a small electric feeling tingling where she touched me. Her eyes flashed up to me then back to the ground, as if she had felt it too.

Once I had shut the door behind us, I had to jog to catch up to Jane, who had surged ahead and was now sitting on the curb of the parking lot. I stood next to where she sat, looking down at her quizzically. She eventually glanced up at me and looked at me like, 'what?'

I chuckled and she looked away, blushing a little then said, "Do you know what time it is?" I checked the watch on my wrist, a present from Carlisle.

"It's 4:00," _Wait… _4:00_? Shit! _I turned to Jane, who was looking out at the parking lot absentmindedly. She had pulled up her knees to her chest and was hugging them tightly against herself, resting her chin on the top of her knees. She looked pretty adorable like that, _Adorable? What the hell man! "Adorable"? What are you, a pedophile?_ I shook the thought away then continued, "I gotta go. I was supposed to meet my girlfriend half an hour ago," I explained, not 100% sure why I was explaining in the first place.

She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly saddened, "Mkay, tootles." She said shortly, flashing me an equally short smile before turning back to the road, "My sister should be here any minute now, so I won't have to sit here all by my lonesome for too long," she mumbled quietly, causing me to question if she had actually wanted me to hear it.

"See you later…" I said before turning away from her and heading back to my car. I checked my phone and saw that I had 5 missed messages; 4 from Tanya and 2 from Alice. I groaned and picked up my pace to my car as I called my voicemail.

"Eddie! Where are you? I thought you said you'd be here at 3:30 and it's already 3:45!" I flinched as she called me 'Eddie', Tanya's new nickname for me. I took the phone away from my ear and deleted all the messages from Tanya, knowing they'd all be the same as the first. The next message was from Alice, informing me that I owed her since I had apparently forgotten that I needed to drive her to the ballet lessons Esme had begged her into taking.

I sighed, clicking my phone shut after deleting her message as well, I would apologize when I got home. Right now I had to deal with my overly clingy girlfriend. Behind me I heard the voices of people. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that the volleyball players had been released from practice.

Some of them greeted Jane, who had stood up, with hugs and pats on the back. She was grinning at them, saying hi to them all. Though she looked happy, I could tell she was holding something back, like she wished that she were also part of the team. Soon most of the team had climbed into their car, leaving only Jane and one other person, who she seemed not to know, leaving them both standing there awkwardly.

I stopped next to my car with the door open, my eyes lingering on Jane as the other girl jumped into a car then sped off, leaving her all alone on the sidewalk. All plans of meeting up with Tanya washed away as I watched as her face fell and she shuffled her feet against the pavement. We waited for a whole 10 minutes before she finally sat back down on the curb, her head in her hands. I watched her for a moment then shut my car door and headed towards her, my hands in my pockets.

As I approached her, I could ell she was upset. Her hands were clenched into fists in her hair and she seemed to be curled into herself, her legs once again pulled up to her chest tightly and her head on her knees.

I squatted down next to her, listening to her sigh heavily. I stayed like that for a silent moment before interrupting the silence, "I thought you said your sister would be here at any moment." I inquired, watching her jump at the sound of my voice, her head snapping up to look at me. Her cheeks were flushed, adding a tinge of color to her otherwise pale complexion. The bewildered expression and the blush made her look almost cute.

_First it's 'adorable' and now it's 'cute'? What's next? 'Lovable'? Jesus Christ, man! _I groaned at the internal fight I was having with myself.

Jane quickly recovered, looking away from me to stare out at the road, "And I thought you had to go see your girlfriend," she stated, her tone almost sounding harsh.

I ran a hand through my hair, "And leave you all by your lonesome?" I said, quoting her. I caught her rolling her eyes and almost laughed, "So, do you need a ride home, or something?"

Jane sighed and shook her head, "Like I said, my sister's coming to pick me up," she stated, thought the small hint of worry in her tone gave her away.

"Well, do you have a cell phone you could call her with?" I asked. Surely she'd have one, right? She shook her head slowly, her blush deepening. Apparently not.

"Erm, no… I dropped it in a puddle a while ago and never got it fixed…"

I almost laughed, almost. I probably would've laughed if the situation had been different. After fishing around in my pockets for a second, I pulled out my phone, offering it to her, "Here, why don't you call her on here?"

She shook her head again, her eyes downcast to the ground, her blush still prominent on her cheeks, "I don't know her number by heart…" she whispered, her tone of voice almost sounding like defeat.

"What about your mom?"

Jane seemed startled at the option then looked up at me, "I guess I could call her, but I think she's at work…" She took my phone gently in her small hands and entered, what I assumed was her mother's phone number then pressed it to her ear.

We waited for a moment, both of us listening to the sound of the ringing. Soon a woman's voice sounded on the other side of the line, the words were muffled to me but the way Jane's face fell told me that we had reached her voicemail. She ended the call, not even bothering to leave a message. "He phone's probably dead," she informed me. We let out a sigh then looked at each other. I gave her a small smile and she looked away, resting her chin on her crossed arms, which were on top of her knees.

"So, that was a failed attempt, huh?" I asked, my tone joking as I tried to lighten up the situation. She didn't reply.

I looked down at her and watched as she tried not to look at me. Key word; _try_. Every few seconds shed glance up from under her thick eyelashes at me then quickly look away once she realized that I had caught her looking, her blush never once fading from her cheeks.

After a few more minutes, my thighs and toes were starting to protest against the squatted position I was in. So I sat down next to her on the curb, my knee almost touching her feet, where they were brought up onto the curb. The same electric current buzzed between us. Jane's bare arms were suddenly covered in goosebumps as she shivered delicately, as if a shiver had gone down her back.

"You sure you don't want a ride somewhere…?" I asked again, checking my watch; 4:45. We had been waiting here for almost an hour; surely she didn't want to sit here any longer. She didn't say anything, so I glanced over at her and realized that she was purposely not looking at me. "Hey," I started, placing my hand gently, but firmly, under her chin and turning to so she had to look at me, "Are you okay…?"

Though she still refused to look at me, I could still see the tears in her eyes and her lower lip quivering as she tried not to cry. "S-she prom-mised she'd pick m-me up…!" she stuttered out, her voice so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear it. She took in a shaky breath, finally bringing her gaze to mine. _Shit._

Her eyes were one of the most intense things I'd ever seen. On the surface they were full of worry and desperations, but it you looked deeper their was pain and sorrow, joy and embarrassment, and, what seemed to be, surprise. It was like looking into an endless well of feelings and mixed emotions. Like looking deep into her soul. It was amazing. It was beautiful.

Apparently she felt like I had seen enough because she started to tug her chin out of my iron-grip. I held her steady and repeated my earlier question, "Do you want a ride?" I said, softly but firmly. She looked at the ground then slowly nodded, her body slumping in defeat. "See, that wasn't that hard, was it, Jane?" goosebumps once again rose on her arms as I let go of her chin gently. I hoisted myself off the curb and felt Jane do the same next to me. I checked that she was behind me before starting towards my car.

When we reached it, I pulled open the passenger seat door open for her. She hesitated for a moment before slipping into the car with a soft, "Thank you." After she was all the way in, I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, shutting the door after me and starting the car.

"Nice car…" Jane said, smiling a little to herself as if she was thinking of an inside joke, wiping at her eyes.

"Hey, don't diss on the car, "I started, pulling out of the parking spot.

"I wasn't! I just think it's cute," She defended, looking out the window as she rolled it down. I rolled my eyes at her, _Cute…? This car is so much better then "_cute_"._

I drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Third Place Books, the bookstore/mall/hangout spot in Shoreline. There was also a Starbucks near it and I was in desperate need of some coffee. I glanced over at Jane and saw that she had rested her head against the window frame with her eyes closed, letting the wind rush around her face.

We sat in silence for the duration of the drive until I flipped on the turning signal to turn into the Starbucks parking lot. Jane opened her eyes and brought her head back in from the window, looking at me with wide eyes, "What are we doing?"

"I'm getting some coffee and buying you a drink," I smiled at her as I hopped out of my car and walked over to her side, opening the door for her. She started to protest, a blush rising up her cheeks again. I raised an eyebrow at her, telling her that there was no point in arguing with me. Jane heaved a sigh and slid out of the car, trying to straighten her hair before I ushered her inside, my hand on the small of her back.

**AN:**

**Goodness! A late update! Again! So, so sorry about that!**

**Like my try at Edwards POV? You better have because I might never do it again. Gahhh it's so hard to write him! .**

**I've already started the next chapter, but I have to warn you, it might not be uploaded for a while because I have a whole bunch of school homework I have to do before school starts on the 1****st****, but I'll try to get it up ASAP :)**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Please, please review!**


End file.
